This disclosure relates generally to audio/visual conferencing. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this disclosure relates to techniques for the on-demand capture of high-quality images during audio/visual conferencing.
Video or audio/visual conferencing using, for example, smart phones provides a means for parties to both see and hear one another during a call. While a party's smart phone may be able to capture high-resolution images, the quality or resolution of those images are reduced during the encoding process so that only low-resolution images are transmitted to the receiving party. Thus, if the receiving party wants to capture an image of the transmitting party, the only image they have access to is a low-resolution image (such as can be obtained through a screen capture operation).